


Nie znasz mnie

by PairOfWings



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin/Arthur - Fandom, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Fandom, Merthur - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic Reveal, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) - Fandom - Freeform, Merthur-Fandom, Sad Merlin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairOfWings/pseuds/PairOfWings
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nie znasz mnie

Obserwowanie służących nie należało do obowiązków króla, jednak to nie przeszkadzało Arturowi w wodzeniu wzrokiem za jednym z nich. Bo widzicie to nie był zwykły służący, to był Merlin, chłopak, który osiem lat wcześniej pojawił się w życiu księcia wywracając je do góry nogami, pomimo swojego braku kompetencji oraz braku szacunku dla monarchów, utrzymał swoje stanowisko i aktualnie jest służącym samego króla. Artur już dawno przestał się oszukiwać, wiedział, że chłopak już dawno przestał być tylko Jego pracownikiem, a stał się kimś niezwykle ważnym, Jego podporą, Jego doradcą, Jego powiernikiem, Jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Książę Artur miał problemy żeby się do tego przyznać, presja ze strony ojca, królestwa, środowisko, w którym dorastał sprawiło, że miał problemy z okazywaniem uczuć, z rozmawianiem o nich, ale król Artur to już był inny człowiek, oczywiście pewne cechy charakteru zostały bez zmian, ale jako król był już dojrzałym mężczyzną, to od niego zależały losy królestwa, przez to musiał przejść przemianę, przemianę, która pozwoliła mu zdobyć szacunek poddanych. Jedną z tych przemian było docenienie ludzi, których ma wokół siebie, traktowanie wszystkich z należytą uwagą, dawanie wszystkim równych szans i okazywanie tego, że na kimś mu zależy. Ale z biegiem czasu Artur zdał sobie sprawę, że w przypadku Jego służącego to mu nie wystarcza, przyjaźnili się, ale to najwyraźniej dla króla nadal było za mało, nadal gdzieś wewnątrz czuł pustkę, pustkę, która dawała złudzenie wypełnienia tylko jak Merlin był w pobliżu, ale nawet wtedy czegoś brakowało. Artur zaczął patrzeć uważniej i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko on tak się czuje, dłuższe spojrzenia, dotyk, który trwał zbyt długo dla obcych, a dla nich nadal zbyt krótko, prywatne uśmiechy. Czy to możliwe żeby Merlin czuł to samo? To samo palące pragnienie? To samo przywiązanie? Czy to możliwe żeby Jego najlepszy przyjaciel go kochał? Bo tak to właśnie czuł Artur, miłość, niewinną w swojej istocie miłość, uczucie, które w sobie zakopał dawno temu, wiedząc, że puki Jego ojciec żyje nic z tego nie będzie, po Jego koronacji zawsze było coś ważniejszego, do tego nie wiedział, czy Jego uczucie jest odwzajemnione, a utraty przyjaźni Merlina by nie zniósł. Jednak teraz kiedy tak obserwował krzątanie się Jego sługi po komnacie, dotarło do niego, że nie chce dłużej czekać, niemożliwe żeby źle odczytał znaki, a nie zanosiło się na to żeby Merlin zrobił pierwszy krok, dziwne bo zazwyczaj to on jest z nich bardziej wygadany.  
-Merlin chciałbym z Tobą o czymś porozmawiać- sam nie wiedział jak zacząć, Jego słowa jak zwykle nie przyniosły oczekiwanego efektu bo Merlin tylko kiwnął głową i zaczął wkładać ubrania do szafy- tak sobie pomyślałem..  
-O nie..przecież wiesz, że to na Ciebie źle wpływa- sługa podszedł do niego z udawaną troską i dotknął Jego czoła jakby sprawdzał czy ma gorączkę- nie jesteś rozpalony, na pewno się dobrze czujesz?  
-Mówię poważnie- król starał się zachować powagę, jednak na Jego ustach i tak pojawił się delikatny uśmiech,  
-Dobrze już dobrze, o czym chcesz rozmawiać?- Merlin wrócił do swojego zajęcia przy szafie, a król od razu poczuł brak bliskości, czuł się jak zakochany nastolatek,  
-O nas- to zatrzymało sługę, jakby się zawahał, Jego ruchy stały się mniej pewne, Artur z niepokojem obserwował te przemianę, nagle Merlin wydał mu się strasznie spięty,  
-W jakim sensie o nas?- i Jego głos również stracił wesołość sprzed chwili,  
-O naszej relacji- Artur był coraz mniej pewny czy to był dobry pomysł, jednak Jego słowa jakby zadziałały rozluźniająco, Merlin znowu zaczął pracować w swoim tempie, delikatnie tylko kręcąc głową,  
-Artur ja wiem, że jesteś królem, a ja tylko sługą, jednak nie możesz ode mnie wymagać tego, że będę się przed Tobą kłaniać, może gdybym Cię nie znał, ale dobrze wiem jak wielkim jesteś palantem i..  
-Co?- Artur chyba stracił panowanie nad kierunkiem tej rozmowy- jestem królem, nie możesz tak do mnie mówić- te słowa chyba nigdy nie miały znaczenia dla Jego sługi,  
-Właśnie o tym mówię, wyciąganie tej samej karty co chwilę, nie przyniesie Ci wygranej, musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jesteśmy równi, to, że urodził..  
-O czym ty mówisz?  
-O tym o czym chciałeś porozmawiać, o naszej relacji sługa-władca, wiem, że chcesz żeby inaczej się do Ciebie zwracał i ogólnie był inny, ale..  
-Merlin nie o to mi chodzi, nie interesuje mnie jak się do mnie zwracasz..to znaczy interesuje, ale mi to nie przeszkadza  
-Oo- teraz król miał całą Jego uwagę, sługa przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, on naprawdę myślał, że Artur nadal wymaga od niego wzorowego zachowania sługi?- to o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?  
-O naszej relacji..yyy..jakby to ująć, mniej zawodowej- wydukał, w Jego głowie ta rozmowa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej,  
-Mniej zawodowej?- Merlin przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie- Artur na pewno dobrze się czujesz?- król przewrócił tylko oczami- chodzi Ci o naszą przyjaźń?- Merlin zaproponował nieśmiało, być może dla niego ta rozmowa też jest trudna, Artur nagle sobie uświadomił, być może Merlin nie zrobił żadnego kroku bo nie był pewny uczuć króla,  
-W pewnym sensie tak..ja- chyba nie ma innego sposobu, jak powiedzieć to wprost- kocham Cię- Artur miał wrażenie, że spodziewał się każdej reakcji, ale to co zrobił Merlin zaskoczyło go.  
Jak tylko słowa opuściły Jego usta, oczy Merlina zaszkliły się i zaczął szybko kręcić głową, a bluzka, którą trzymał w rękach spadła na podłogę, wydawało się jakby wpadł w jakiś trans. Artur podszedł do niego szybko, na tyle blisko, żeby mógł go dotknąć, ale wystarczająco daleko, żeby go nie przestraszyć.  
-Merlin?- wielkie, załzawione oczy Jego sługi wpatrywały się w niego z czymś co ku zaskoczeniu króla przypominało przerażenie- Merlin, ja..ja byłem pewien, że ty..- Artur nie wiedział co powiedzieć, z każdym Jego słowem Merlin wydawał się coraz bardziej przestraszony, ale czego on się bał, że król się na niego rzuci?- ja rozumiem, że nie czujesz tego samego i wiedz, że z mojej strony nic Ci nie grozi, w życiu nie wykorzystałbym swojej władzy, nie w taki sposób. Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy, ja..Merlin?- Artur nie wiedział nawet czy Jego słowa docierały do sługi, trochę niepewnie złapał go za ramiona, dotyk jakby obudził Merlina z transu, gwałtownie zamrugał co spowodowało, że kilka łez spłynęło mu po policzku.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie, Artur czekał na jakąś reakcję ze strony sługi, który patrzył na niego jakby błagalnie, ale o co błagał? Artur chciał cofnąć czas, najwyraźniej wszystko źle odczytał i prawdopodobnie również zniszczył ich przyjaźń. Te myśli musiały chyba pokazać się na Jego twarzy, ponieważ Merlin znów zaczął kręcić głową, ale położył dłonie na dłoniach króla, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, Artur z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie.  
-Nie o to chodzi Artur, ja po prostu...ty nie możesz mnie kochać- wyszeptał, w Jego głowie wyczuć można było ból, który prawie sparaliżował Artura, nigdy nie widział swojego sługi w takim stanie- nie możesz mnie kochać, ponieważ mnie nie znasz.  
-Co?- Artur nie mógł się powstrzymać i się roześmiał, to o to chodziło?- znam Cię, wiem, że jesteś niezdarny, nie masz szacunku do wyżej urodzonych, zazwyczaj jesteś po prostu idiotą, ale..ale jesteś też troskliwy, pomocny, mądry..i zapamiętaj te słowa, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru ich powtarzać przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie- choć król teraz się uśmiechał, Jego sługa nadal miał ten sam, zbolały wyraz twarzy.  
-Nie znasz prawdziwego mnie..Artur ja chciałem Ci o tym powiedzieć, wiele razy, ale moment zawsze wydawał się niewłaściwy, a lata mijały, bałem się..bałem się wielu rzeczy, które moje wyznanie mogło spowodować, ale teraz nie mam już wyjścia, ja..- Merlin zacisnął dłonie na dłoniach Artura, po to żeby po chwili je zabrać, nie wiedzieć dlaczego król zaczął się bać tego co zaraz usłyszy- mam magię.  
Artur odsunął się jakby oparzony, to nie mogła być prawda, przecież by zauważył..Ale Merlin nie żartowałby sobie z czegoś takiego.  
-Udowodnij!- rozkaz wypowiedziany słabym głosem, z błagalną nutą, Boże żeby to nie była prawda.  
Uwagę króla przykuła bluzka, która zaczęła się sama podnosić żeby po chwili znaleźć się w szafie, kątem oka widział złoto znikające z oczu Merlina.  
-Wyjdź!  
-Artur ja..przepraszam..ja..to tylko dla Ciebie..ja..  
-Powiedziałem wyjdź!- z oczu Merlina znów zaczęły płynąć łzy  
-Proszę, chociaż mnie wysłucha..  
-Nie- Artur zaczął głęboko oddychać, był tak wściekły- musisz wyjść, zawołam Cię, ale teraz musisz mi dać trochę czasu, ponieważ mogę zrobić coś czego oboje będziemy żałować- odwrócił się nie chciał już na niego patrzeć.  
Nawet nie usłyszał kroków Merlina, dźwięk zamykanych drzwi był jak nóż prosto w serce. Nienawiść do magii, którą wszczepił mu ojciec była potężna, ale czy miłość nie zwycięża wszystkiego? Artur wiedział tylko jedno, kocha czarodzieja.


End file.
